Recent developments in the automotive industry have resulted in higher engine output in a more compact engine compartment. As a result, power transmission belts on these engines have been required to operate under higher load, at high tensions and at high temperatures. This environment demands a high quality belt capable of withstanding these severe conditions along with consumer demand for longer lasting belts. Therefore, there exists a need for new and improved belts to quench the demand in the industry.
The present invention relates to a power transmission belt that is characterized by a free radically cured elastomeric composition comprising the reaction product of an ethylene-alpha olefin elastomer, an acrylated polybutadiene and a curative coagent.